Blue Devils
Species: Blue-Winged Devil ' ' Scientific Name: Manta mandtii ' ' Intelligence Level: Mid. ' ' Domesticable?: No. ' ' Sociability: Social and outgoing, strangely so even for a herbivorous animal. They go out and approach other species, sometimes without the sense that it may cause them death or injury. It doesn’t seem to cross their mind. ' ' Temperament: Phlegmatic. ' ' Appearance: An odd winged herbivore, with bright blue, fluorescent skin difficult to hide in the dark. Has an odd jaw with four big fangs and inside serrated teeth meant to cut and pierce hard shells and fruits. Spikes cover the outside of their exposed body when they’re not flying and chasing fruits. Height: ~1 ft. Weight: >200 lbs. Length: Tip of wing to tip of wing: 3-5 feet (Adult Male), 2-3,5 feet (Adult female), 1-1,75 feet (Babies). Blood Temperature: Extremely cold. ' ' Lifespan: ~25 years. Diet: Fruits, vegetables, leaves, anything green and edible is a target. ' ' Feeding Tier: First Class Consumer. Herbivore. ' ' Habitat: Dark jungles, caves, mountains. Oddly enough, Blue-Winged Devils usually live where it’s the hardest to achieve food. ' ' Range: 10 miles. ' ' Nocturnal or Diurnal?: Crepuscular (Dawn and dusk). ' ' Defensive Strategies: Pointy spikes covering all of the wings and back of the Devil. Should a predator bite or touch them, they release a powerful toxin known commonly as Botox, since the creature, despite not being earthling, has developed the bacteria Clostridium botulinum, responsible for producing the Botox neurotoxin. In high quantities, Botox attacks the muscles and does not allow them to retract or extend, leaving the person/animal paralysed or their muscles barely functioning. Blue-Winged Devils hang on large tree branches as big, spikey green cocoons when they are sleeping, aswell as in caves. ' ' Interesting Biology: * Produces large quantities of the Botox neurotoxin but does not seem to get, by any means, affected by it. * The three ‘tails’ under the Devil are their reproductive organs, since Devils lack a gender/sex system, they are hermaphrodites but can reproduce with one another. The three connect with each other - or with the partner’s - and start exchanging cells. There’s no ritual, no movement, no nothing. Both get pregnant and, after a month, a smaller Devil is gurged out by the father/mother. * Their fluorescent skin is due to the production of Argon and vaporized Mercury. The devils inhale oxygen, carbon and all of that and exhale the vaporized Mercury. If one breathes at a human’s face, it is highly probable that it will cause suffocation. ' ' Skill Summary: * Very good fliers, fast and agile, though lack in any strength. * Fluorescent skin and blood that when somehow inhaled, causes suffocation and, if not treated with something minimally similar to Brochondilators, causes death. * Spikes covering the greener part of their skin that release the powerful Botox neurotoxin in large quantities when touched. * Rows and rows of pointy teeth made to break into any kind of fruit or hard shell of a walnut; or anything of that kind. * Hermaphrodite and genderless.